


The Treehouse - last summer

by deadlimbmethod



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlimbmethod/pseuds/deadlimbmethod
Summary: "He reaches again his hand and touches gently his friends bare waist. Link looks down and as he looks back he is perplexed. Rhett sees fear in his eyes. "I guess.." He says and looks down. "This isn't a tickle fight anymore, am i right?" "Im afraid so." Rhett answers and closes his eyes."  They grow together and treehouse becomes their safe haven. Now they are older and things seem to get more complicated.  Second part of Treehouse story.





	1. Quicksand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Morning was already dawning as they walked weary back on their home street. Neither was into hearing their mothers preaching about curfews so they climbed up to treehouse and stripped of their wet clothes and crumpled on the mattress. " They grow together and treehouse becomes their safe haven. Now they are older and things seem to get more complicated. Second part of Treehouse story.

Sunrise colors sky pink before it sneaks its beams through the window pushing it's warmth to the treehouse. Two teenagers lay on the same mattress. Their long limbs are tangled together as they sleep. There's two neatly folded t-shirts on the windowsill. Shirts are dripping water on the floor. Tapping sound is what wakes Rhett. He flinches and gazes around him absently. He blinks his long light lashes and shadows his face from sunlight as he tries to remember where he is. Familiar smell of wood brings him back to reality and he sinks back to pillow letting out a long sigh. When he moves he senses smell of wet dog that oozes from their damp clothes. He feels mild nausea and closes his eyes.

They spent whole night on the beach by the fire and after couple of beers ended up wrestling in the water. Spring semester was finally over. Everybody was relieved and on party mood in their gathering. Amber had left earlier so Rhett decided to keep some company for Link. Morning was already dawning as they walked weary back on their home street. Neither was into hearing their mothers preaching about curfews so they climbed up to treehouse and stripped of their wet clothes and crumpled on the mattress. Rhett reaches over Link to take the water bottle. He drinks voraciously feeling how cool water makes its way through his system. He grunts and sinks back to his bed and stairs at roof.

_God how fast time passed by. It felt like yesterday they were ten and spent their first night together up here. So much had changed after that. Morgan had heart attack, but he was still with mom. He had to stop drinking and slow things down. His right hand became paralyzed. Now he was unemployed and constantly there staring Rhett bitterly from the corner of the couch. Love was strange. Or was it love that glued them together. Whatever it was it sure didn't glue Links parents together._

Rhett turns on his side and looks at his friend. He envies Links sleeping talents. Childhood in restless home teached him to sleep light, always ready for action. Treehouse was the only place where he slept well. Well, except today when he smells spilled beer from his clothes. He wonders if his shirt is already dry. It's moving that Link, even drunk was a prisoner of his ways and insisted to fold their shirts before they went to sleep. Link mumbles in his sleep and his eyes move behind closed lids. There are grains of sand even in his lashes. He bends closer and blows softly. Suddenly link flinches, bounces up and hits his head on Rhett's. Impact is strong. "What the hell.." Screams link on his high note. "Easy, bo.." Rhett wails rubbing his aching head. Link sinks back to pillow laughing. "God..how long we have being sleeping?" "You probably about six hours." Yawns Rhett. He feels nausea hitting back. "I could have little longer, but some pain in the neck just woke me." Curses Link still smiling.

Sun is already high and in the hut temperature starts rising while stuffy air stays still. Rhett doesn't miss his t-shirt anymore. In fact he feels like undressing rest of his clothes and taking a long, cold shower. Sand and dirt makes his sweaty skin itch. Link is stretching next to him and reaches to take his water bottle. "You've drank all the water!" He snaps and turns to scowl Rhett while shaking water drop before his eyes. Links dramatic reaction amuses Rhett. He snatches bottle from Links hand. "I did not." He sniggers, gulps the last drop and leans smirking towards Link so that their noses almost touches. "Now i did." Links face scrunches up. "You..YOU.." He stutters but can't figure out any insult. "Take your time, bo.." Rhett laughs raising his eyebrows. "Tickle fight!" Screams Link and dips his fingers to Rhett's sides making him squirm on the mattress. "Apologize!" "Never!" Rhett giggles tears in his eyes. Link climbs on Rhett and repeats his attack. Rhett pulls his other arm free from Links grip and attacks back. Links bare smooth skin feels strange in his hands. It makes his skin tingle and confuses him. He freezes. "Giving up?" Links smiling face appears above. He feels blush rising on his cheeks as his body tenses up. He turns away and stares at the wall, woods grains. "Yeah." "What's up, bo?" He hears Link cheerfully asking. Links hands are still resting on his waist, warm thighs intertwined around him. How did this suddenly get so weird. Rhett shakes his head and closes his eyes. "Nothing." He sighs. "Rhett?" Rhett can here that Link is puzzled. He feels Link moving as he presses his hand on Rhett's cheek and turns his face towards him. "Look at me." Commands Link. Rhett curses in his mind. Now it's him who makes things complicated ruining their friendship. He forces to open his eyes, but tries to concentrate to something else: Links lips. He really likes their shape. Links body emits its warmth and he feels it's leading him. "Now, whats wrong?" Whispers Link. Rhett looks at his friend and feels disoriented. It's like he was standing in a thick fog. He reaches again his hand and touches gently his friends bare waist. Link looks down and as he looks back he is perplexed. Rhett sees fear in his eyes. "I guess.." He says and looks down. "This isn't a tickle fight anymore, am i right?" "Im afraid so." Rhett answers and closes his eyes.

He feels how link stands up and sits down next to him. "I think we might be too old for treehouse, anyways." "Yeah." Answers Rhett. His guts are aching while he starts to anticipate how would it be to loose a best friend. "It's gonna be a hot day."Says Link as he watches how neighbor waters his garden. Crickets are chirping and sound is getting stunningly loud. "So..you have plans for today?" Asks Link. "Amber comes to my house about four o'clock." "Cool." Answers Link shortly and stands up. "I think im gonna hit shower. There's sand everywhere." He mutters, takes his shirt and leaves. Rhett lies still and listens furthering steps. He makes a fist and punches the wall. Again and again until he feels numb enough.


	2. Fruitcakes

As Rhett returns from Ambers he passes Links house. Its being almost a week since they last time saw and even than it was different. Link was polite and distant and mostly asked about Amber. They didn't spent anymore time in the treehouse. Well, it started to get too narrow for him anyways. Even if he bend his knees he could barely lay on the mattress.

While he passes by Links house he hears someone calling. It's Mrs Neal. "Hi Rhett. " She waves. He stops. "Hi mrs Neal! How are you?" "Oh, just the same. Listen, you got a minute? I want to talk to you." Rhett feels worried. _Hope he doesn't know about the beer._ "Sure." "Please come in. Im in the middle of my baking, so i have to be careful not to burn my cakes. Sit down, sit down.." She smiles and gestures as they walk in the kitchen. Something in the room smells delicious. "So. You and Link.." Starts mrs Neal as she opens ovens hatch. "Such a good friends. Charles is such a lucky boy to have a loyal friend like you." He chirps. "The thing is.." Continues mrs Link. "Sometimes i wonder how healthy it is to spent so much time together. You both are losing nice opportunity to meet new kids of your age..like girls." "We have. Link musn't have told you about my girlfriend, Amber and i.." "I know dear. I KNOW." He turns and suddenly looks dead serious. That startles Rhett. "People are talking. Such a shame, but that's how it is." She shakes her head. Mrs Neal walks in front Rhett drops baking tray full of cakes on table in front of him."You know Rhett, Charles is my only child and i want some grandchildren. It's your choise. Do you want to be part of Links life or not? Because if you do, you gonna have to help him." Rhett feels his cheeks are burning red. _Is this really happening?_ "Am i making myself clear?" Demands mrs Neal. Rhett looks at the table and slowly nods. "Good." She takes a steaming hot cake and puts it on a plate placing it in front of him. "Eat you fruitcake, dear. Im gonna have to water my plants now." She gives a lovable smile and leaves.

Rhett stares at the fruitcake. He doesn't want to touch it, but he's furious. He reaches out and with a palm of his hand starts to crush the cake. Suddenly he pulls it away as he feels something pinching. Cut appears on his palm. Carefully Rhett opens the cake and finds small object: a razorblade. He turns and looks out to backyard and catches mrs Neal staring at him with blank face.


	3. Toothfairy

He does it like everyday:

wakes early, makes some coffee, doses medicine and crushes it to mix it with yoghurt. He adds some jam and sugar. "It makes it easier to go down, he doesn't like when it tastes bitter."Mom says. He helps resistant Morgan out of bed. His hair is tangled and he is shaking while making discontent grunts. Rhett pulls rollator closer and leads Morgans hands on the knobs. They make their way slowly to living room. Rhett is not impatient, but he hates these moments where he has no distractions that would suppress his bad thoughts. He guides Morgan to sit down and puts tv on, while he persuades him to eat his medicine. Finally Morgan calms down and sinks deeper to couch his eyes riveted on tv. Rhett pours himself some coffee. Tv-shops jingles are playing in the backround. He knows them by heart. When he has washed the dishes he checks shopping list and takes dollars that mom has taped on the fridge. Few years ago this could not have being possible. Rhett recalls those times when Morgan emptied his piggybank until he learned to hide his savings.

There's a knock on the door. Rhett pulls his sneakers on and opens the door. Mrs Rog greets him and pushes her inside to hallway. "You got an hour. I have to get back to feed Stella." Rhett nods and jogs stairs down. Swiftly he bikes to a grocery store. He already knows moms shopping list by heart: coffee, milk, mac and cheese, two packs of red chesterfield, easily digestive food for Morgan. On counter Rhett realises that there's some money still left, so he returns to the store and buys two Reese's bars. He returns home, puts groceries in the fridge and waits. He is fully concentrated on anticipated moment. It's in his mind when he feeds Morgan, helps him in toilet and especially when he undresses him and gives him a bath. Finally mum is back and he gets to sneak out. Rhett rushes to his room to pull on his jeans, tries his pockets and check his look from the mirror. Once he is on the street he stops hurrying. He has plans with Amber.

On his way he passes by Neals house. Windows are still dark. They left over week ago to europe and he didn't have any idea when they would return. One morning he went to see Link, but there was nobody home. Same happened next day and neighbor told Mrs. Neals new fiance had took them on long planned vacation. Rhett felt betrayed. Why didn't link tell him he would go? He stares in black windows and stops his bike hesitantly. He pushes his bike and leans it against a tree. It's being a while since he has being in the hut, but as he steps in he hears sand scrunching under his shoe, it comes back. Easily he finds mattress and sits down. Familiar smell rounds him. He closes his eyes, wraps his hands around his body and feels his chest moving. He snaps back as he hears yardlight click on. Rhett looks out and sees how neighbors cat sneaks through the fence's crack on other side. He returns to the mattress and waits patiently the light go out, than he takes Reeses bars from his pocket and opens other one. He eats it slowly and lies there pushing his head against Links pillow. Smell that subtly oozes from pillowcase brings back vivid memory of his friend. He thinks about his features, his smile, but memory of Link flinching from his touch returns and cuts him of. By that follows moment where Link mother stand before him, protecting his son. Rhett stands up and pushes his hand carefully to his pocket. Razerblade, it was still there, reminding him from his barriers. He takes another Reese's bar and places it carefully on Links pillow. "There you go, bo."He whispers and leaves.

***

One day Rhett cycles by Neal's house and sees them on the yard unpacking their car. Rhett sees Link and something flutters in his chest. He's about to stop his bike, but suddenly Mrs Neal comes from backyard to join them. Link looks up and sees Rhett, smiles and raises his hand. Rhett nods and fastens his pace to leaves them behind.

In grocery store Rhett forces himself to concentrate on his tasks and does his shopping fast and efficiently. He bikes fast home and takes longer route that he don't have to pass by Links house. In home he operates his routines mechanically and after that loiters around nervously. The fact that Link is back makes him restless. He opens the closet and digs out the vacuum cleaner just to see that its still broken after Morgan. He rushes to his room and sees himself from the mirror. Nothing really has changed even though he is now spectacularly tall and people don't dare to bug him anymore. He could have easily defeated Morgan, precisely that Morgan from the past who used to make him those bruises. It just wasn't the current situation. All he felt for Morgan was a pity. But worst was that he was still stuck in this situation, spending his days with the man he couldn't stare to look at. He sits on the bed breathing deeply. Carefully he pushes hand in his pocket. Razor blade feels cool against his skin. He presses his tumb against blades corner, just enough that it wont brake his skin. Mrs Neals angry words return to his mind: "I know Rhett. I KNOW." Rhett pulls his hand out of the pocket. His tumb is leaking and leaves small blood stripes on his jeans.

He hears a vague knock from the door. It must be mrs Rog who wants her wage early. Rhett wipes his hand on his shirt and walks to the door. There's Link. He looks smart and tanned. "Hey Rhett!" He greets and comes forward, but than hesitates and gives just a small pat on his back. "Hey man." Answers Rhett and closes door behind his back. "So..you've must had a blast." He says slowly crossing his arms. He examines Links bright blue shirt. It looks expensive. Link strokes his neck and smiles mildly. "Well im sorry bro. It was a surprise for me also that we left so early. Martin had some business, ok?" Rhett nods and leans on the doorway. " "So how was it here? You must have spent some quality time with Amber." Link smirks and pokes Rhett in the arm. "Yes..i have." Rhett answers and avoids Links gaze. Link lowers his voice."Have you already.." Sudden noise stops the conversation. Rhett turns and runs in. He finds Morgan from the kitchens floor, rollator lies on its side next to him. Fridge door is open and spilled milk everywhere. Rhett checks that Morgan is ok and helps him back to sofa. He starts cleaning and while he is rinsing dishcloth he hears Links voice. "Do you need some help." Rhett flinches. He was so immersed to his deeds that he had entirely forgotten his friend. He feels embarrassed when Link looks around in his shabby home. "No. Im almost ready." Says Rhett. Link turns to look at Morgan who is crouching on the couch and introduces himself. Morgan looks back, nods and turns back to watch tv. "Matlock." Says Rhett while wiping the table. "What?" Says Link. "Matlock. It rerun."

They sit outside on the steps. "I can't stay too long. Morgan can't be left for a long time. " "What happened?" Asks Link and looks at his friend. "Stroke again. They say that happens pretty often." "Huh..Dang." Says Link and ponders. "How does your mom have time to take care of him." "She doesn't, it's my job now." Mutters Rhett and sounds strained. "But that's not fair! " Link gets angry. Rhett smiles mildly. He has forgotten how different their lives are. Suddenly he feels much older. "Listen.." Says Link after a while and pokes Rhett on his side with his shoulder. "I found something. You might wanna share it with me." Rhett turns to look at his friend who smiles and digs Reeses bar from his pocket. "So, i came home and wanted some privacy from mom and Martin. Over a week in same hotelroom.." Link rolls his eyes and lets out long whistle. "..So i went to the treehouse and what did i found. Tooth ferry must be very pleased to me." Rhett smirks. "Tooth ferry seems to know what you are into." "He's an angel!" Link purrs and rips the cover open. Than he stop and smiles slyly and breaks bar in half putting other back to his pocket. "Think i'll save this for later in case i have some sweet tooth." Link opens his mouth and places bar between his teeth and bends closer Rhett. "Here." He nods. Rhett looks at him and feels how blood rushes in his veins to lower body. He looks around, but suburbs streets are dead like always. He turns to look back at Link who smiles and offers him a treat. Finally he crouches and carefully tries to snatch the chocolate, but Link wont back of. He has good grip of his half which forces rhett to tilt his head to both ways to make bar break. While doing it he feels friction against Links lips what makes his skin tingle. He sees how Link slowly closes his eyes and he doesn't open them until Rhett has backed away. "Tell your toothferry i admire his work."Says Rhett and swallows his piece. Link grins and looks away and bites his lower lip. They look back at each other. "Well.." Says Rhett. "I guess i have to get back in". He says and stands up. "All right." Link nods. "Good night Link." Says Rhett and leaves. Link stays. He lingers in his thoughts while stroking his lips slowly before he goes.

Rhett wakes up late at night. Air is stuffy in the room. He stands up and removes his covers and walks to the window. He looks down to the quiet street and sees braches swinging slowly in the mild wind. It smells like its gonna rain soon. He sighs and returns to his bed. Links face was so close to him that he could count his eyelashes. He returned just to see him, that was the most important thing. He wasn't angry anymore. It felt soothing to hang out with him again. He could almost forget his current situation: Morgan and that fact that his house felt like a nursing home. In his mind Rhett stands up and walks out. He walks along Denise avenue and turns to Neals yard. He approaches Links window. Between shades he can see that lights are still on. Quietly, Rhett knock on window. He sees a figure moving in room, coming closer. Than shades are ripped open and suddenly he stands eye to eye with mrs Neal. Instantly Rhett opens his eyes. Fear strangles his neck. He bends to open his his night desks drawer and finds what he is looking for. Razorblade glimmers dimly in his hand. He presses it against his lips and waits them to turn cold.


End file.
